


Bathtub Confessional

by Whispering_Sumire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cute, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Nudity, Short & Sweet, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire
Summary: That's where Kira's at right now, the crashing part, because she'd been rambling about something she doesn't even remember now as she was washing Malia's legs and Malia had just cut her off with an,"Of course I love you."See, because now that Malia's said it—and she might not have even meant it like that! She might've meant it like sisters or distant cousins or something! But now that it's out in the air and snapping at her brain like an infinitely plucked rubber band, Kira feels it swell in her chest, that soft, sweet,bloomingfeeling, because oh, God.Oh, God, she's in love with Malia.
Relationships: Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Bathtub Confessional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).



> sort of Christmassy gift, hope it's enjoyed! xoxoxo 🌺🎄

"Of course I love you," Malia says, and Kira's jaw just _drops._

So. The thing is. Well.

Kira doesn't even know how they got here, okay? She's very confused about all of this.

It started somewhere in awkwardness, because they were the newest members of the Pack and were finding their own version of stable footing amid everyone else. And, yeah, maybe Malia had an easier time with that because, being a Beta? That seemed to come to her as natural as breathing. Being human, on the other hand? Not so much. Which meant they were both wobbly with some stuff, and neither of them really knew Allison well enough to _grieve_ her, and Scott didn't really want to pursue whatever they were doing together after everything and so that fizzled out and Kira felt super awkward and Malia was _being_ super awkward and they just—.

So that. That's about where it started, right?

Everyone was in mourning and Scott was reassessing his Alphahood and Stiles was recovering so Malia landed with Kira and vice versa. Okay. We've established a beginning.

But how does that get us to _here?_ How does that evolve into making snowmen and snowangels a week before Christmas to point of near frostbite and ending up in a steamy bath together?

Not! Not, like, um, _steamy_ steamy. No, no. There's actual steam. Like, misty, smokey curls of vapour that fog up the mirror and leave condensation on that tiny little window above the tub. Okay. Minds out of the gutter! Back on topic—or, or, point? Relationship dissection?

Whatever.

Injuries were a part of it. That, and Malia's complete lack of boundaries. Because the thing is, while Kira's been trying to help Malia integrate - with Mr. Tate's and eventually Stiles' help - it's a _slow_ process. 

Stiles, who has become really project/objective-oriented, and who has gotten really invested in Malia's whole situation, calls everything _progress._ And she's making it! Progress, you know?

Baby steps.

And progress for her is learning not to, like, strip to nothing in front of the whole Pack because she's too hot. At least she has - or has learned, or something - enough self-awareness not to strip in front of _strangers._ So there's that. But because of the way Kira and Malia were kind of thrown together, whenever either one of them was injured, they just ended up helping each other out. 

And pain and gore don't really give a crap about modesty.

Which maybe kinda sorta desensitized them? 

Like, Malia wouldn't go full birthday suit in front of anyone else, but Kira's an exception born partially of necessity; and Kira... Well, it's become so normal that Kira's stopped consciously thinking about it. She's pretty sure that she isn't _as_ relaxed about it - although, Pack mentality in and of itself makes going around in your skivvies with packmates a fairly natural thing - but she owns that when it's just the two of them clothing seems much more... optional.

Mostly because they're _really_ freaking comfortable with each other.

They're best friends. Honestly, sometimes it's like they've been best friends _forever_. Kira can't even look back on her life without her brain copy-pasting Malia in, and sometimes she'll be reminiscing about something silly for hours before Malia tells her, "You know I wasn't there, right?"

And then Kira will flounder and Malia will laugh and demand the whole story, and they'll spend the rest of the day just talking.

Taking baths together, having so many sleepovers that sleeping alone is practically a thing of the past, living out of each other's pockets... Gradually, incrementally, like sledding down a really tall, gentle-sloped hill until your sled gets ambushed by a rock or a dog or something and you make a stupidly embarrassing noise as you crash.

That's where Kira's at right now, the crashing part, because she'd been rambling about something she doesn't even remember now as she was washing Malia's legs and, and, and—

"Kira?" Malia shakes her leg a little, and Kira's hands slip in the suds.

"Eep," Kira says, and _really?_ Can a hole just open up in the ground and swa—wait, no. Better not test Fate. That could actually happen.

See, because now that Malia's said it—and she might not have even meant it like that! She might've meant it like sisters or distant cousins or something! But now that it's out in the air and snapping at her brain like an infinitely plucked rubber band, Kira feels it swell in her chest, that soft, sweet, _blooming_ feeling, because oh, God. 

Oh, God, she's in love with Malia.

"Um," she says, and looks down at Malia's calf, at her hands kneading the muscle with warm, soapy water to ease the way. Bubble-baths, they're Malia's favourite. It's funny, how there are some things about her so sea salt coarse and cartoon anvil blunt, then there's her stuffed animal collection and her relationship with her dad and her love of fluffy clothes and bubble baths. 

Malia's too honest for most people to see it, and too inept when it comes to decorum and niceties and all, but she's one of the kindest people Kira knows and Kira loves her.

This is an awful time to be having this revelation.

"What kind of love?" she blurts, anyway, because her tongue never did know when to keep still. Well. Now she's here, she might as well go for broke, "Like, what kind of love do you... love me... with?" her voice goes shrill-high at the end, and she winces.

Malia blinks at her. "I want to have your babies someday," she says, completely serious, and cocks her head. "What kind did you think I meant?"

Kira might squeal, just a little, and hide her fevered face in her trembling palms. "Uh, I don't know? But. Um. But."

"What about you?" Malia asks, eagerly. Kira suspects that Malia would be hurt if she rejected her, and wouldn't hide for a second that it _did_ hurt, though she'd never push Kira into something she didn't want—she'd just be sad, truthfully and unhesitantly. But she isn't expecting rejection, nor is she expecting recognition. She's simply excited.

Excited, with her heart on her sleeve and everything on the table. Like always.

"I think I love you, too," Kira tells the knit of her soaked, pruning hands in a breathless rush. "But I don't know about babies, we might have to talk about that. Like, later. Very, very later because we haven't even finished high school yet and our lives are kind of super crazy and extremely dangerous and—"

"Can I kiss you, now?"

Kira's head snaps up as she sucks in a frenzied breath.

Malia's eyes are hooded but so, so tender, and Kira feels something within her _melt._

Kira's mouth trips over some sort of yes before Malia catches her lips in a kiss that's all hunger and anticipation and love. Enough love to swallow her whole, but that's alright because this—

Yeah, Kira thinks, this is definitely the best way to drown.


End file.
